


Hold Please!

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: Love in the digital age!  How well does Miranda adapt?





	Hold Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So here we have part 4 of "You can't make this up because it's actually Storm's life." Dedicated to my Andy because as always without her this story would not have been possible. Also a shout out to my friend, my sister and my partner in crime in the townhouse UltraStreep for saying "No, hon you really should write this down. No one would believe it!"
> 
> Completely unbeta'ed so it's all my own fault. You have been warned...no telephones, computers, bottles of wine, sets of lingerie or any other...props were harmed during the writing of this story.
> 
> I do not own The Devil Wears Prada I just take them out from time to time, use them gently...and put them away wet. That being said....enjoy!

 

 

"Like that?" Andy asked as Miranda moved to the sound of her voice.  A guttural moan was her only reply.  Andy kept her voice soft and light and her movements slow and easy.  Miranda always responded beautifully to slow and easy.  "Just like that," she purred.

All of a sudden, the moment was interrupted as the Skype line chimed with an incoming call.  She groaned when she saw her mother's icon fill the upper corner of her screen, where a moment earlier she had a clear view of Miranda writhing sinuously over her sheets.

"Andréa, really?  Now?" Miranda's irritated voice came through directly into her ears courtesy of the ear buds she was using.   Biting her lip, she met the eyes of her frustrated lover.  Three thousand miles away with a three hour time difference, Miranda was in her hotel room in Los Angeles and Andy was home in her apartment. 

The pair had been together just under a year and the constant business trips towards the end of the year put a strain on their intimate life.  That had been when Andy had gotten the bright idea to use the video function and get creative.  It had been working beautifully until now.

"Hold on, sweetheart," Andy advised breathlessly, quickly clicking the ringing icon and cancelling the video image so her mother couldn't see her.  Some things just weren't meant for her mother's eyes, and seeing Andy half-naked in red lingerie was probably one of them.

"Hi, Mom," Andy said, her voice bright and cheerful . "What's up?"

____

Miranda sat up and released a frustrated growl.  Placed on hold!  Andréa had actually put her on hold.  Without so much as a please! She was not some teenager, not hormonal, and certainly not some odd individual trolling the internet for a quick orgasm.  Oh, she had her doubts when Andréa had mentioned the possibility of using their personal laptops for some...relaxation, but their schedules had not coincided favorably for almost six weeks.  So she had agreed and this was the result.

"Miranda," Andréa's anxious voice sounded from the speakers of the computer still left on the bed of the suite.  Taking the cold bottle of water with her, she returned to find the brunette's dark eyes searching for her.

"Here, Darling," Miranda answered, sliding back into frame.

"I'm really sorry.  That was Mom and she was wondering if I was going home for the holidays and..."

Miranda smirked and continued to allow the robe to slide from her shoulders, revealing that she was gloriously nude underneath.  She watched when Andréa's eyes glazed over and licked her lips.  It was good to know she had the young woman's attention.

"You were saying?" she teased.

The young woman swallowed visibly before replying, "Nothing...just nothing.  Where were we?"

"Hmm, I believe we were discussing the benefits of buying a larger bed for the townhouse." Miranda eased a hand down over her own stomach, ignoring once again the slight roll, the faded stretch marks.  They didn't matter because Andréa found her desirable, wanted her and loved her.

"Right, and I mentioned that I really couldn't see how big that bed was.  So you need to stretch out for me...Show me, Miranda," Andréa's voice lowered intimately as her eyes fastened on Miranda's hand, watching as the older woman slid her hand lower still before dipping in just briefly to the waiting heat between her thighs. 

"God, Miranda, do you know what watching you does to me?  How much seeing you like this makes me clench?  How much I want to be there right now, touching you?" 

Miranda smiled slowly at the ragged sound of her lover's voice. The dark eyes she loved and adored were almost completely black, the beautiful honey color hidden by black pupils blown wide open.  Miranda would never say it out loud, but at moments like this those bright eyes looked almost shark-like in their intensity.

"No, Andréa, why don't you...tell me?"  Miranda teased, allowing a single finger to trail over herself and arching just slightly into that touch.  Maybe Andréa had been on to something with this idea after all. 

She wasn't prepared when someone knocked on the door to her suite and neither was Andréa when Miranda suddenly moved off the bed.

Through the speakers she heard the call, "Room service!"

___

Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the interruption, Andy took the opportunity to step into her tiny bathroom and freshen up.  She really should have seen that particular interruption coming.  It was almost 9 p.m. on the east coast, Miranda had a standing order with room service for a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc at 6 p.m. whenever she travelled.  Most likely the older woman forgot.

Oh, well.  She would just have to reestablish the mood herself when the other woman returned to the screen.  Speaking of which...that should be just about now.  She headed back into the bedroom to see the flustered woman, white hair disheveled and robe hastily belted, trying to readjust the laptop.

"There you are, Darling," Miranda's voice laced with concern and regret made Andy smile, "I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind, you see."

Andy chuckled before stretching out once again on the bed, "It's ok...we have all night.  I'm in no rush, are you?"

She was gratified to see the dark shadows flee in the blue eyes she loved so much, replaced instead by the spark of true joy and contentment.  Miranda sometimes still found it hard to believe how much Andy cared about her. It was a struggle to make Miranda realize that Andy wasn't going anywhere and that she could be counted on.  Just because she was younger didn't mean she wasn't serious about her  feelings for the older woman.

"No, Andréa, in fact I do believe I'm yours for whatever it is you may require," Miranda's voice lowered and she spoke slowly, drawing her words out, leaving no doubt as to her intention.  Andy felt her pulse speed up and her body responded to the words, the tone, and the love she could feel from her partner.

Checking the position of the camera to be sure it would capture the image, Andy reached out and ran the blunt edge of her nail over an already erect nipple, "Good, because I have plans for you..."

Miranda leaned forward, eyes mesmerized watching that single finger.  Andy gasped at the pleasure and Miranda's eyes shot up to capture the young woman's as her hand once again drifted south over her stomach and back into the waiting wetness. Arching into her own hand, Miranda sighed.

Andy couldn't breathe, the sight of Miranda on the large bed moving against herself was insanely hot.  "Does it feel good?"  Her voice tight but still low, Andy was proud she managed to form the words.

"Yeeess," Miranda drawled, eyes closing with the intensity of the feeling.

Andy felt her own body aching to follow the example on the screen.  Moving to the waistband on the  lacy boy shorts that completed the set, she cursed a blinding blue streak as her cell phone rang from the nightstand. 

She could cry, the universe hated her.  It was Greg's ring tone and on a Friday night that was never good.  "Miranda..." she started only to see the woman three thousand miles away raise wet fingers to her mouth and then use her other hand to wave Andy away.  "Super quick!  Just...stay..there...doing that!"

Andy rolled to the far side of her full side bed and grabbed the cell phone, "Hi Greg," she said with what she hoped was professionalism if not actual cheer.  She _so_ needed not to get fired...

____

Miranda rolled onto her back.  This was utterly ridiculous!  Idly, she wondered if it was possible to die from delayed orgasm.  She dismissed the thought, knowing that she would have expired long before now.  Probably during Andréa's first six months of employment.

"No, Greg," Miranda heard the young woman's strident tones, "I'll have the corrections to you by noon tomorrow, long before you need to go to print.  Ok, yeah, thanks.  Yeah, you too.  Goodnight!"

The camera wobbled before the picture stabilized and the young woman was once again visible on the screen, "Sorry, sweetheart, that was Greg and that piece on the Teamsters had to be cut down.  Again." Andréa huffed.

Smiling and quite ready to forgive the other woman if it meant a return to more pleasurable activities, Miranda only nodded, "Of course.  Now...where did I leave off?"  She slipped her fingers back into herself and shuddered.  She was so wet and her desire ratcheted up when she saw the young woman follow her lead.

"Right there," Andréa murmured and Miranda tried to match the pace of the woman on the screen.  She allowed her breathing to sync up to Andréa's and moved her hips in time to the strokes of the younger woman's hand. 

"I love it, my Andréa, when you move inside of me, almost as much as I love being inside of you." Miranda moaned lowly.  She was already so close and she could tell by the sounds reaching her ears from the other side of the country that Andréa was almost there as well.

Which was when the entire universe decided it despised the pair of them as the hotel fire alarms rang through.  Immediately, the power was cut when emergency lights lit up the suite. 

"Miranda!" Andy called in a panicked voice that had nothing to do with pleasure.  Thank God for laptop batteries.

"It's the fire alarm," Miranda swore just as there was a pounding on the suite door, "Darling, I do believe we are being evacuated."

"Go!  Be safe!  Find me when you can, Miranda.  As soon as you can!  I mean it!" Andréa's worried eyes filled the screen, "I love you."

The sound of the knocking on the door far more insistent now, Miranda blew a kiss to the screen, "I love you too.  Always!"

Miranda closed the screen, grabbing her robe, her purse, shoes, and of course the laptop, before leaving the suite.

___

**_ One Week Later _ **

Miranda arrived home from the business trip from hell.  The designers lackluster, the shows disorganized, the food uninspired and the wine insipid.  All of that she could have forgiven had she been able to have any more time with the woman she loved. 

After the fire drill, for that was indeed what it was, a drill, Miranda had tried in vain to find a spot in her schedule and Andréa's that would allow them to come together again.  Unfortunately, no such time existed.  They had talked on the phone, of course.  They had texted and emailed, but had not had the chance to video chat again.

She knew that was the reason she had snapped at the airport staff, probably gotten a barista at Starbucks fired, and threatened poor Roy within an inch of his life.  She knew it, but it hadn't stopped her doing it.  She wanted her Andréa.

Sighing, she dropped her luggage, all except her laptop, in the foyer and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.  Her girls were due home tomorrow, so tonight she could relax.  She knew her lover was working until at least nine that evening so there was no point calling to harass her. 

Stepping into her bedroom, she quickly divested herself of her travel-worn clothes and put on a pair of well-worn soft cotton pajamas.  She would never admit that she had stolen them from Andréa during the first night they spent together.

She felt her cell phone vibrate and accepted an incoming video chat request from the reporter herself.  "Darling, how lovely.  I just got home." Miranda greeted, laying back on her own bed for the first time in ten days.

"Yeah, I saw the flight landed early,  I thought I might catch you."  Dark brown eyes lit from within, twinkled with mischief, when they landed on Miranda's attire.  "Missing me?"

Miranda bristled for just a moment before giving in, "Desperately."

Andy smirked, "I might have a solution for that...undo your buttons."

Miranda blushed and shook her head, "We don't have time for that Darling.  You have deadlines.  Do you not?"

"Undo the buttons, Miranda," Andy's voice was pitched low and laced with gentle command.  Miranda felt herself tighten and her body stiffened.  Her love only used that particular tone of voice when she wanted to be absolutely certain she would get what she wanted.

"Fine," Miranda acquiesced with little grace and no dignity, undoing the top three buttons.  "Better?" she asked just as the connection on the phone went dark.  She groaned to herself.  Not again!

  "Much better," Andréa said from the doorway of the bedroom.  She walked in and casually dropped her cell phone on the dresser.   Reaching the bed, she took Miranda's phone and turned it to silent, "I only have one thing to ask, sweetheart."

Miranda bit her lip, wanting to ask how the young woman had been able to surprise her this was but instead all that came out was one simple sentence, "What would that be?"

Andy smirked before crawling onto the bed and settling Miranda on her back, hovering over her, "Miranda, can you hold please?"

____


End file.
